


Rose calaway 2, a fanfic about a Wrestling + Twilight fanfic

by Ashley Ω Nova (AshleyOmegaNova)



Category: Professional Wrestling, Twilight Series - All Media Types, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Crack Crossover, F/M, Heterosexuality, Marriage Proposal, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-06 01:23:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19052413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshleyOmegaNova/pseuds/Ashley%20%CE%A9%20Nova
Summary: "what happens when bella isnt really bella she is the daughter of the undertaker."An under-200 word sequel and conclusion to an abandoned fanfic by dxbabygirl174, which had become popular in my old wrestling community.





	Rose calaway 2, a fanfic about a Wrestling + Twilight fanfic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Rose calaway](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/487093) by dxbabygirl174. 



> This work was intended as a sequel for, style parody of, and open-ended conclusion to the abandoned fanfiction 'Rose calaway' by dxbabygirl174. 'Rose calaway' had become an extremely popular fanfic in my online wrestling community at the time for its unique premise, its earnestness and lack of polish, and its cliffhanger ending. Please note before clicking through to the parent work that it contains an ableist slur.

Edward walked up to John cena and pushed him hard "How could you do this? You need to go away you're making my bella confused."

John cena pulled me closer to him and said and looked at Edward "First of all she's not Bella her name is Rose calaway daughter of Makr and Michelle Calaway, and girlfriend of me. And I don't have to go anywhere. If you want some, come get some" and did the you cant see me thing with his hand

Edward tried to bite John cena, but John picked him up and did the attitude Adjustment to him. my dad Mark Callaway picked him up and did a tombstone to him. then Emma and her boyfriend Chris Jericho came out of the trailer and he said "now you'll never EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEVER touch Rose Callaway daughter of Mark and Michelle Calaway and girlfriend of john Cena agayn"

After that we all went to ihop to catch up and john Cena kissed me. He told me "I love you Rose Calaway daughter of Mark and Michelle Calaway. Will you marry me?" And then john Cena got on one knee and pulled out a diamond ring.


End file.
